


Раздор

by Las_Kelli



Series: Кровопийца [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Death Knight, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Paladins, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Когда паладин и дк вместе ходят в данжи, хочешь не хочешь, а... а как вообще они влипли в это палево? :)Когда отряд, нуждающийся в танке, вместо живого и вменяемого получает дк без инструкции по применению, но зато у них есть паладин. Что может пойти не так?То, что предшествовало Кровопийце.





	Раздор

**Author's Note:**

> Выражаю благодарность моим друзьям Хорьку, Дэну, прекрасной Сове, принимающей живое участие, и конечно паладосу, а так же всему дискорд-каналу Зомбофап. Эти чуваки шутят нон-стопом в мифик+ и вне его, дрочат в зомбофапе (а если нет — то поддерживают) и создают атмосферу, которая в результате привела вот к этому. Многие шутки здесь — почти дословные цитаты из этих ребят и абсолютно все они вдохновлены временем, проведённым с ними.  
> И паладин, ты заебал ;)

— Это ваш новый танк, — сказал командир Лестейн и указал рукой на дк.

— Это? — переспросил Тейрис и указал на дк мечом.

— О, дк, — сказала троллька-друид, их хил.

— Хм, дк, — сказал хант и почесал кота за ухом.

— Хе-хе, — сказал маг.

— Да, это, — устало подтвердил командир Лестейн.

Тейрис откашлялся, и у командира дёрнулся глаз.

— Скажите пожалуйста, а там вот у вас в ассортименте не было, к примеру, ну… не знаю... варов? Живых варов?

— Фу, вар, — сказала троллька-друид.

— Хм, вар, — сказал хант и почесал себе нос.

— Хе-хе, — сказал маг.

— Нет, — отрезал Лестейн. — Только мёртвые дк.

— Я норм, — подал голос дк.

Вся группа посмотрела на него.

— Ты мёртвый, — доверительно сообщил ему Тейрис. — Это само по себе уже не очень норм.

— Мне норм, — возразил дк.

— Тейрис, у тебя какие-то проблемы с мертвецами? — спросил Лестейн, начиная раздражаться.

— Вообще да, — ответил Тейрис, — они мёртвые. А ещё мы с ними воюем.

— Это наш мертвец. Он воюет с нами против других мертвецов. От тебя, как от паладина, я меньше всего ожидал возражений, — солгал Лестейн, который если чего-то и ожидал, то это препирательств с Тейрисом. — Вам нужен танк — вот он. Так что закрой рот, кивни, можешь даже не говорить «есть сэр», чтоб не рисковать сказать что-нибудь ещё, и все свободны. И не забудьте своего дк.

— Имя-то у него хоть есть?

— Рен, — отозвался дк.

Кейрен. Полное имя.

— А по батюшке-личу тебя как? — поинтересовался Тейрис.

Рен непонимающе глянул на него исподлобья.

— Ну там знаешь, вот это всё — Ткач Смерти… Штопальщик Агонии… Швец Поганищ… Ледяной…

— Я понял, — прервал его Рен. — Просто Рен.

— Не заслужил что ли?

На это дк не ответил.

Он был из Луносвета, это всё, что ещё удалось вытянуть Тейрису в первый день. И ещё кое-что он узнал от знакомого паладина, который по службе имел много дел с Чёрным Клинком — Рен был из третьей волны. Он защищал Луносвет.

Первыми были обращённые в Нордсколе, такие как Тассариан, Фальрик, Марвин. Последних двоих, к счастью, Тейрису встречать ещё не доводилось, но он слышал, что они были чудовищно сильны. Тассариан, с которым он был знаком, был одним из самых могущественных рыцарей из всех освободившихся. И при этом отличным парнем. Словно было в нём что-то, что Артас так и не смог убить. Какая-то частичка души, ускользнувшая от Ледяной Скорби. Он мог быть пугающим, как все они, но мог быть и почти… живым. В отличие от своего друга, Кольтиры. Вот кто воплощал весь ужас. Тейрис слышал о бароне Раздоре, наверное, он своё имя заслужил, но, на взгляд Тейриса, вот уж кого стоило так назвать, так это Кольтиру. Вокруг него словно сам воздух вибрировал. Когда он входил в помещение, одного его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы вызвать ссоры. А уж если он был намерен это сделать… Кольтира тоже когда-то защищал Луносвет.

Между Нордсколом и Луносветом был Лордерон, и эти, лордеронские, в каком-то смысле пугали Тейриса больше всех. Люди разрушенного королевства. Ещё утром того дня, когда вернулся Артас, они жили своими жизнями, стояли на страже у дверей своего короля, а через несколько дней уходили с армией Плети, оставив за собой только пепел и прах. Из них был Корвус Корн, один из лучших мечников Азерота, Тейрис однажды видел его. Высокий черноволосый человек со шрамом на лице, наверное, ещё двадцати не было, когда его убили, он шёл по коридору и на мгновение задержал взгляд на Тейрисе. Странное было ощущение, не конкретно от Корна, хотя от него оно было, пожалуй, сильней, чем от многих — словно время на секунду остановилось. Всё замерло — сердце, дыхание, ток крови, а через секунду он отвёл взгляд и всё прошло. А может, это был просто синдром ветерана Нордскола. Чёртова война. Тейрис был на ней с двадцати двух лет. Он сам был достаточно взрослым, чтобы погибнуть у врат Луносвета, но ему глупо и страшно повезло — он был ранен за пару дней до нападения, в стычке с троллями, и всю осаду Луносвета пролежал в Светом забытом лагере на границе земель Амани, в полубреду. А очнулся в новом мире — мире, по которому прошла Плеть. В мире, в котором Кольтира Ткач Смерти, Рен-просто-Рен и сотни, сотни других, тех, кого он знал и с кем никогда не встречался, были мертвы и ходили по этой земле, ведомые волей короля-лича.

Рен был на полголовы выше Тейриса, с длинными, до середины спины русыми с проседью волосами, понятное дело красивый, как все эльфы, и, наверное, его лицо было даже приятным или, прости Свет, располагающим, когда он был жив. Когда он улыбался, а чаще — скалился, то показывал ровные мелкие зубы, Тейрис поражался, как он вообще их сохранил за столько лет, может, они у дк растут всю жизнь… в смысле смерть… или, может, просто потому, что он всегда носил шлем. Это было даже немного странно, иногда казалось, что он не защищал лицо, а скрывал, и от чужих, и от своих. Многие старались избавиться от шлема при любом удобном случае, но Рен надевал его заранее и не снимал даже во время передышек, так и сидел, опустив голову, или стоял неподвижно, прислонившись к стене и уперев в землю свой рунный меч, и только синеватый отблеск его глаз пробивался через забрало. Тейрису нравилось наблюдать за ним, он бы никогда не признался, но иногда его даже завораживала эта страшная сила и одновременно с ней лёгкость, гибкость движений Рена, как бы странно это ни звучало в применении к дк. Он двигался отточенно и одновременно отчаянно, словно ожидал, что каждый удар может оказаться последним в его жизни, но был готов и к тому, что это будет не так. Иногда Тейрис слышал, как Рен кричит, и вначале его это пугало. Чёртова война. Он так и не мог привыкнуть к тому, что этот жуткий резонирующий вой может принадлежать тому, кто дерётся рядом с ним. Если Рен кричал что-то осмысленное, Тейрис всё равно редко разбирал слова и тогда догадывался, что это язык мёртвых. Иногда, когда он был совсем близко к Рену, его обдавало жаром или холодом, как же чертовски сложно было привыкнуть, чёртовы проклятые, он вздрагивал, инстинктивно ожидая ощутить чудовищный, сковывающий саму душу мороз, пробирающийся по позвоночнику к сердцу, зуд чумы, разносимой проклятыми, ледяные пальцы на горле, и Рен кричал что-то на неизвестном живым языке у него над ухом, и Тейрис видел, как поднимается меч, и руны на нём вспыхивают ярким, жутким, неестественным огнём, и меч опускается, но руны не тускнеют от крови, она будто впитывается в них и заставляет сиять только ярче, и он слышит тяжёлое дыхание дк и что-то, похожее на смех. И когда одна волна врагов уже отбита, а следующая ещё только движется к ним, Тейрис делает пару шагов в сторону, приподнимает шлем, и его тошнит. «Ты как?» — кричит ему Зендари, их троллька-хил, и с её рук срываются изумрудные листья друидских заклинаний, он машет ей рукой, не оборачиваясь, мол — всё нормально, и судорожно сглатывает, хватает ртом воздух, глаза жжёт, и он ужасно глупо и страшно хочет плакать. Он всхлипывает, резко распрямляется, опускает шлем и возвращается в бой, где дк, вскинув свободную руку, уже чертит кровавые руны над головой, и будто бы алая плеть, мелькнув в воздухе, встречает врагов, и Тейрис, встав рядом, добавляет своего Света к этой тьме. Зелёная вязь друидских заклинаний очерчивает круг на земле, маг громко выкрикивает что-то у него за спиной, и вьюга окутывает врагов, замедляя их движения и застилая глаза, хант пронзительно свистит, и огромный призрачный кот бесшумно проскальзывает мимо в прыжке, почти задевая плечо Тейриса своим, и Тейрис беззвучно шевелит губами, взывая к Свету, и Свет отвечает ему, льётся по его жилам, развеивает тьму, и Тейрис кричит на языке живых, и слышит эхом язык мёртвых.

К этому можно привыкнуть. Ко всему на этой проклятой земле можно привыкнуть.

— Направо.

— Налево.

— Направо.

— Наш прошлый танк всегда поворачивал тут налево.

— Да хоть сквозь землю бурился, мне плевать, мы идём направо.

— Вот тебе всегда надо доказать, что ты прав?

— Нет, блядь, мне надо, чтоб ты заткнулся и шёл направо!

— С таким отношением…

— Да ёбаный в рот.

— Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь. Если мы там сдохнем — ты будешь виноват.

— Чтоб тебя вурдалаком подняли…

— Что?

— НИЧЕГО! НАПРАВО!

— Хе-хе…

— Тут патруль обычно ходит.

— Убьём. Вместе с теми. И теми.

— Это твой план.

— Да.

— Херовый план тоже план, да, дк?

— Вы знаете, хе-хе, я уже понял, что главное не вслушиваться в то, что они говорят… Ооо… хе-хе...

— Лоачки мои, а он не шутил.

— Я говорил тебе, что это херовый план!!!

— Заткнись и дерись!!!

— А где хант? Я чувствую, что ему плохо, но не могу похилить.

— Я об порожек споткнулся…

— Да как вы живы ещё…

— Заткнись и танчи!!!

— Ты знаешь, он ведь и правда неплох.

Зендари стояла, прислонившись спиной к дереву и скрестив на груди руки. Хант с магом сидели у костра и негромко о чём-то переговаривались. Дк чуть поодаль возился со своим мечом.

— Да я знаю, — буркнул Тейрис, устало опускаясь на землю рядом с троллькой. — Много о себе воображает.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, — предложила Зендари. — Он пятнадцать лет служил в элитных войсках короля-лича, положил уйму честного народа и пару охапок элитных бойцов воинства Света… ну чё ты кривишься, наверняка ведь положил. Скажи спасибо, что не тебя. Потом, значится, освободился каким-то манером, осознал, раскаялся, мучим вечным голодом, терзаем совестью, считает себя навеки проклятым и недостойным милосердия.

— Ты чё, интервью у него брала?

— Я книжки читаю. Вот брошюрку тут прочла, «Психология живых мертвецов». Знаешь книжки, типа там, как распознать эмоции вашего питомца? Вот, типа того. Пособие по содержанию дк. Видать, решили выпустить, когда их больше стало появляться, и они стали с живыми служить.

— Гоблинское?

— Ну… а чё сразу… ну да.

— С картинками?

— Угу.

— Эротическими?

— С ними тоже.

— Почитать дашь?

— Ща, погоди…

— Ты что, с собой её носишь?

— Ну у нас танк дк! В любой момент же может понадобиться.

— Давай ему покажем и спросим, чё правда, а чё нет?

— Ты щас про эротические картинки?

— Нет, я про советы начинающим дэкаводам.

— Сам показывай.

— Давай мага подговорим?

Зендари глянула на него с искренним интересом и нежно спросила:

— Вот скажи, ты специально его бесишь, да?

— Это он меня бесит, — назидательным тоном ответил Тейрис.

— Но он тебя бесит просто потому, что он такой, а ты его бесишь намеренно.

— Дк лучше танчат, когда злые, это всем известно. Загляни в свою книжку, там наверняка это написано.

— Угу, если они не убили этого несчастного гоблина раньше, чем тот успел это написать.

Да, он бесил. Вот ты какое, искупление. Сдохнуть во цвете лет, защищая город, который всё равно падёт, пятнадцать лет служить мёртвому человеческому принцу, сражаться с паладинами, освободиться и попасть в отряд к паладину, лучшее развлечение для которого — придираться к тебе по поводу и без повода. В основном без повода. Рен замечал, как иногда они бросали на него осторожные, внимательные взгляды, исподтишка, как они думали. Хотя Зендари особенно не пыталась ничего скрыть, и это было хорошо. Она должна была чувствовать его, и как бы он ни хотел, он мало что мог от неё скрыть. Вряд ли ей это нравилось, но ей приходилось ощущать часть его боли — и часть его ярости. Она была хороша, очень хороша, сильный и опытный хил, бесстрашный и спокойный. Ей потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Иногда он ощущал, как лёгкое, будто дуновение ветра, дыхание её заклинаний касается его, когда в этом нет прямой необходимости, но в моменты, когда сила собственной ярости начинала поглощать его, в первый раз он обернулся к ней, и она смотрела на него спокойно и без улыбки, стояла прямо, глаза блестят из-под длинной чёлки, покрашенной в разные цвета, руки опущены, но пальцы едва заметно двигаются, творя заклинания. Она ничего не сказала, и он не стал, но был благодарен. И она знала… должна была знать о его благодарности.

Эрен, маг, делал вид, что его ничего не беспокоит. Он всегда был беззаботен и в меру весел. Чаще всего он просто хехекал себе под нос по любому поводу, даже если поводом был внезапно вывернувший из-за угла отряд врагов. Ещё он имел гнусную привычку приставать к Зендари с нытьём «похиль меня», и если она, выведенная из себя, огрызалась, он ожидаемо отвечал «хе-хе». Зендари только закатывала глаза и иногда грозилась сделать для него куклу вуду. Эрен вечно бормотал что-то себе под нос, то не обращаясь ни к кому, то разговаривая со своими товарищами, и его нисколько не смущало, что в шуме битвы они его не слышат и не отвечают ему, а потом повышал голос, чтобы выкрикнуть заклинания, и он оказывался звонким и холодным, как лёд.

Телан, хант, явно был вдумчивым парнем, но при этом самым азартным из всех. Рен чувствовал в нём предвкушение битвы и ту смесь сосредоточенности и ликования, которая отличала бойцов вроде него. Он был лёгким на подъём, быстро ориентировался в смене обстановки, а звери слушались его, казалось, раньше, чем он успевал отдать им приказ. Похоже, они с Эреном были близкими друзьями, может, долго служили вместе, а может, были знакомы ещё до войны. Все здесь были эльфами крови, кроме Зендари, и она покровительственно называла их «мой эльфятник».

И Тейрис. Типичный паладин. Чистые доспехи, отличное оружие, весёлый, сволочь, мог бы быть и подепрессивней после стольких лет в Нордсколе, не развалился бы. Тонкий маленький шрам у виска — повезло когда-то. Длинные каштановые волосы перехвачены в хвост кожаным шнурком. Когда он рассержен, то хмурится и стискивает зубы, а когда весел — прищуривает глаза и улыбается чуть криво. И как же силён в нём Свет. Иногда Рену казалось, что ещё немного, и этот Свет испепелит его, коснувшись. Тейрис был не самым сильным паладином, что Рену доводилось встречать, но в отдельные моменты он будто вспыхивал, сам становился Светом на несколько мгновений, и Рену одновременно хотелось отпрянуть и прикоснуться к нему, не отрывать от него взгляд, греться в его лучах, словно это могло и правда его согреть. Глаза Тейриса становились золотыми, словно само солнце горело в них, и сияющие призрачные крылья расправлялись за его плечами, свет ослеплял врагов, и Рен рвался вперёд, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом — силой, которая так недавно ещё была обращена против него самого и которую он ненавидел, и вот сейчас паладин шёл рядом, не отставая от него ни на шаг, и свет заливал всё вокруг, Рен стоял в потоках этого света и на мгновение сама тьма, из которой он состоял, не имела больше над ним власти.

Потом она возвращалась, потому что была его сутью, его силой, и Тейрис спорил и придирался, и Рена это раздражало, но и питало его ярость, поддерживало его силы, заставляло его всё время быть на взводе, и в какой-то момент, когда Тейрис долго молчал, он сам придрался к нему из-за какой-то мелочи и мысленно выругал себя, а потом засмеялся.

— Ты чё ваще? — удивлённо спросил Тейрис.

— Ничё, — ответил Рен. — Ты заебал, паладин.

Тейрис довольно улыбнулся и буркнул себе под нос:

— Псих.

— Зендари.

— М?

— Ты мне что дала?

— Книжку, ты просил.

— Ты говорила, что это, типа, энциклопедии по уходу за дк.

— Ну.

— А это что?

— Что?

— Зендари, это скабрезный любовный роман.

— Ну там сноски есть! Очень информативные.

— Самое информативное там, это картинки с позами, о которых даже я не подозревал, а я вырос в паладинских лагерях, Зендари. В лагерях. Для. Юных. Паладинов. И даже я не в курсе таких физиологических подробностей.

— Ну, а сноски ты читал?

— Ну… нет, до текста я ещё не добрался.

— …

— Ой всё.

***

Прошёл месяц и иногда Зендари хотелось их обоих удавить.

— ...и потом заходим вот с этой стороны. Всё понятно? Тейрис, ты понял?

— Да, да… А давайте вот здесь обойдём, я знаю там проход…

— Я говорил об этом две минуты назад! Ты опять потерял сознание на середине моей фразы?

— Я не согласен!

— С чем?

— Ну… с тем… вот… что ты говорил две минуты назад. Что ты говорил две минуты назад?

— Ты будешь когда-нибудь меня слушать до конца?!

— Может, буду, когда это будет иметь смысл!

— Да блядь, мы же ещё ни разу не умерли, верно?

— Вот это облегчение конечно! И кстати, себя вычеркни из этого списка.

— Я умер задолго до знакомства с вами.

— И вот знаешь, то, что ты один раз уже умер, ни хера не добавляет к тебе доверия!

— Нам оставить вас вдвоём? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Зендари.

Паладин и дк осеклись и обернулись к ней.

— Это неплохая мысль, — прорычал Рен.

— Мечтай, — огрызнулся Тейрис.

Эрен, как обычно, хехекнул, Телан усмехнулся, опустив голову и почёсывая кота за ухом, Рен с Тейрисом переглянулись и отвернулись друг от друга. Нет, это всё, конечно, было смешно, но временами они доводили всех до белого каления. В походах они срались постоянно, десять минут тишины были подарком судьбы. Видеть друг друга не могли спокойно. Если не было повода — они мгновенно его сочиняли. Как Тейрис, который чаще всего отлично слышал, что говорил Рен, но если не к чему было придраться, он просто делал вид, что всё прослушал. Или Рен, который рявкал на Тейриса за любое лишнее движение. В лагере они могли провести какое-то время, спокойно обсуждая что-нибудь, и в эти моменты выглядели практически нормальными друзьями, даже хорошими друзьями, беззлобно шутили и вместе смеялись над чем-то, а потом, разумеется, кто-то, чаще всего Тейрис, что-то ляпал, и начиналась обычная карусель. Телан с Эреном уже две недели, как делали ставки на то, когда, как выражался Телан «вербальная дрочка перейдёт уже в физиологическую фазу, и мы сможем отдыхать от них, хотя бы, когда они будут этим заниматься, надеюсь, хоть это будет происходит без нас», на что Эрен отвечал: «Я вот в последнем не уверен, хехе». Телан пожимал плечами и философски замечал: «Что мы с тобой в этой жизни не видели, дружище». «Да вот этого, пожалуй что, и не видели», — отвечал Эрен. «Ну тогда вот и посмотрим», — резюмировал Телан, и они оба хехекали. «Надеюсь, они будут ебать друг друга в рот, чтоб наверняка молчали, причём желательно, чтоб одновременно», — мрачно добавляла Зендари.

Иногда Зендари хотелось одёрнуть Тейриса, потому что этот идиот, в отличие от неё, не чувствовал того, что происходило с Реном. Для неё и самой это было скорее как эхо, отражение боли, ярости, страха, всего того, что испытывали те, на ком она сосредотачивала своё внимание, чтобы понять, требуется ли им её помощь и в каком объёме. И Рен был как ходячая бомба. Вначале он казался спокойным и холодным, потому что держал себя в руках — она ощущала под этой отстранённостью жажду крови и мрачную тягу к бою, напряжение, которое он сдерживал. Но к концу данжа временами он почти не контролировал себя, и иногда её это пугало. И дело было не только в азарте битвы, она ощущала, как он утолял свою жажду и как набирался сил, и вот тут вступал Тейрис, и что-то в нём не давало Рену покоя. Не позволяло ему насытиться, подстёгивало его ярость, гнало его дальше и мучило ещё сильнее. И однажды она увидела, как он посмотрел на Тейриса в этот момент. Была дикая заваруха, они еле выжили, Зендари качалась от усталости, Рен и Тейрис были в самой гуще, паладин чередовал удары с заклинаниями отхила, дк как-то выживал, стоя в вихре призрачных костей и брызгах крови, но под конец даже ему начали изменять силы, и враг, налетев, сбил с него шлем, Тейрис тут же прикрыл его со спины, Рен, бешено зарычав, рубанул мечом, валя с ног сразу двоих, это дало им секундное преимущество, и через пару минут наконец всё было кончено. И тогда Рен, тяжело, хрипло дыша, повернулся и посмотрел Тейрису в глаза. Он был бледный, как бумага, лицо в каплях крови, он криво усмехнулся и что-то сказал одними губами, и сделал шаг к Тейрису, Зендари была всё ещё полностью сосредоточена на нём и чувствовала его напряжение, дрожь, бившую его, ярость и жажду, которую он почти не мог сдерживать, силу, которая требовала выхода. «Он же сейчас убьёт Тейриса» — мелькнуло в голове у Зендари, и она перестала дышать от ужаса, но Рен, сделав шаг, замер на месте и только смотрел на Тейриса, не отрываясь, и Тейрис смотрел ему в глаза и вдруг тоже ухмыльнулся. Всё это длилось всего несколько секунд, и вот уже Рен подбирает с земли свой шлем, а Тейрис устало опускается на одно колено, чтобы перевести дух, а Зендари садится на землю, чтобы хлебнуть из фляжки восстанавливающего ману сока и думает: тупой паладин, тупой дк, тупые блядские уроды. Они играют в эту дурацкую игру, только Тейрис может играть в неё бесконечно, а Рен — никто из них не знает, когда он может потерять разум. Он балансирует на этой грани каждый поход, каждый бой, никто не знает, что может стать с мертвецом. Может, он всегда в состоянии держать себя в руках, а может, в любую минуту есть вероятность, что он просто сойдёт с ума. Эта натянутая струна, которую она чувствует, прикасаясь к нему, просто лопнет в какой-то момент, и он перестанет быть их танком, тем, кого они уже привыкли считать другом, а вместо него появится тот, кем он был пятнадцать лет, тот, кто приходит в кошмарах ко всем ветеранам этой войны, от кого нельзя спастись, потому что он будет убивать, пока не убьют его, и вряд ли есть шанс, что они все выйдут из этой схватки живыми.

— Тейрис.

Паладин обернулся на голос тролльки. Она стояла на границе света от костра и тени, в которую отошёл он, чтобы побыть одному, отблески пламени прыгали по ней, высвечивая яркие пряди волос. Её резко очерченное лицо с маленькими аккуратными клыками то наполовину освещалось, то снова скрывалось в тени, и тогда было видно только блеск её пронзительных тролльских глаз.

— Чего?

— Ты бы… — Зендари на мгновение запнулась, что вообще редко с ней случалось, вздохнула и продолжила: — поаккуратней.

— В смысле? — не понял Тейрис.

— С Реном, — пояснила Зендари.

Тейрис выразительно приподнял брови, и Зендари раздражённо цокнула языком.

— Ты что, заступаться за него пришла?

Зендари снова цокнула языком и оскалилась, и шагнула к Тейрису. Движения её стали плавными и расслабленными, и мало что Тейрис видел с своей жизни более угрожающего, чем эта лёгкая, как скользящая тень, поступь тролля.

— Я пришла, — прошипела Зендари, надвигаясь на него, и её зрачки горели в темноте, — чтобы сказать тебе, чтобы вы уже поебались и прекратили этот цирк, который в любой момент может свести нас в могилу к едрёне матери!

Тейрис сглотнул.

— Я не уверен… — начал он своим самым интеллигентным тоном, но Зендари его перебила:

— Да, я тоже не уверена, что цирк закончится, но, по крайней мере, он станет менее опасен.

— Я хотел сказать не это. Я хотел сказать, что не уверен, что мы…

— Серьёзно?

— Что я…

— СЕРЬЁЗНО?

— Что он…

— Я рискую повториться, но СЕРЬЁЗНО?! — рявкнула Зендари так, что Телан и Эрен обернулись к ним от костра.

— Ты, маленький остроухий ублюдок, — снова зашипела Зендари, — если ты думаешь, что хоть кто-то здесь ещё не в курсе, как вы там дрочите друг на друга, пока мы тут пыхтим и вытаскиваем всю ту ебаторию, которую вы обрушиваете на наши головы, пытаясь впечатлить друг друга, то ты очень! Очень! Сильно! Заблуждаешься! И если ты собираешься дальше дёргать этого ебанутого зомбака за хуй, то, будь любезен, сделай нам всем одолжение, доведи это до конца!

— Эээээаааааамммээээ… — очень содержательно протянул Тейрис.

— О нет, он не против, — язвительно ответила Зендари, не дожидаясь, пока Тейрис вернёт себе столь ценный для него дар речи. — В принципе, я даже думаю, что, возможно, ты можешь ещё немного подождать, и тебе не придётся вообще ничего делать самому. Но меня, видишь ли, волнует то, что он случайно может перепутать и не выебать тебя, а убить нас всех. Потому что, когда я хилю этого больного ублюдка, когда ты как следует его надёргал, я понимаю, что у него в голове между этими двумя понятиями не такая уж большая разница. И это даже хорошо, хорошо… Потому что есть шанс, что он тебя в процессе ПРИКОНЧИТ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!

Зендари при всём её выдающемся уме ошибалась в одном: Тейрис знал, о чём она говорит. Она забывала, что он паладин, а значит — какой никакой, но и хил тоже. И он всегда краем сознания улавливал, пусть не как она, даже не эхо, а лишь отголосок того эха, что слышала Зендари, но, тем не менее, он понимал. И сейчас понимал лучше, чем раньше, потому что с Реном было иначе. Это был не их последний танк, спокойный, как бревно, вар, неторопливый, последовательный и крепкий. Ту часть Тейриса, которая помнила наставления паладинов-хилов и всегда была настороже, нервировало то, как Рен постоянно балансировал на грани, словно двигался в волнах своей и чужой боли, позволял ранить себя, чтобы в ответ ранить сильнее, впитывал боль и превращал её в ярость, исцелявшую его и истощавшую врагов. Он был довольно осторожен в стратегии, избегал лишних рисков, что казалось Тейрису даже странным для дк, но эту общую осторожность он с лихвой компенсировал тем, с каким риском сражался сам. Тейрис понимал, что сама его суть, сила, поддерживающая его существование, заключается именно в этом, в бесконечной и страшной череде выменивания жизни на смерть, боли на силу, страха на беспощадность, но одно дело знать это, видеть в тех, с кем ты сражаешься, противостоять этому, а другое — быть рядом. Открывшись, чтобы помочь, ощутить это на себе, как пульсирующую боль в висках, как волну, накрывающую тебя с головой. Это почувствовал Тейрис, когда в первый раз полностью сосредоточился на Рене, чтобы помочь Зендари его отхилить, потому что этот мудак переоценил даже свои немалые силы. И Тейрису бы охолонуть и захлопнуться, но… он не хотел. Теперь точно не хотел. Потому что Зендари была права, он знал это и без всяких хиловских штучек, они оба знали это уже через неделю после знакомства, а может и раньше — им до смерти хотелось друг друга трахнуть, и почему они этого не делали, даже сам Тейрис до конца не понимал. Рен не пытался что-то скрыть, наоборот, временами в его взгляде Тейрис отлично видел то, что имела в виду Зендари, говоря — если его довести, он может случайно не выебать, а убить. И это было охуенно. Ради этого Тейрис был готов ночами выдумывать новые поводы доебаться, только чтобы увидеть, как Рен почти теряет контроль. Чтобы услышать, как он, тяжело дыша после боя, усмехнувшись, спрашивает: отсосёшь? И ответить: говно вопрос, щас вот за дерево отойдём. И Рен, не изменившись в лице, отвечает: пошли, чего ждёшь? А Тейрис тоже усмехается и отворачивается. И думает: Свет всемогущий, да почему я не иду, о блядь, блядь. И услышать, как Рен смеётся за его спиной, и подумать: о нет, больной ублюдок, ты у меня ещё узнаешь почём фунт паладина. И позже, сражаясь рядом с ним, прикасаясь к его тени, чтобы исцелить его раны, чувствовать это дикое, мучительное напряжение и видеть его глаза через прорези шлема, когда он на мгновение оборачивается, ощутив искры света, пробегающие по позвоночнику, и, кажется, усмехается там за забралом, и что-то говорит, Тейрис не слышит, но ему и не нужно, он уже знает.

— Ты играешь нечестно, Зендари.

— Чёй-та?

— Ты орала на Тейриса.

— С каких пор орать на Тейриса считается чем-то зазорным, Телан?

— Хе-хе…

— Само по себе это исключительно поощряется, но ты его подзуживала.

— Да лоачки мои, сколько можно ждать-то?

— Мы заключили честное пари! А ты пытаешься повлиять на игроков!

— Я тролль, Телан. Мне в принципе незнакомы твои концепции честной игры. По мне кто выиграл — тот и честный.

— Тьфу.

— Ну чё? Я ж ему не назначала часы ебли. Расслабься.

— Эрен?

— Ох… Что, Телан?

— У тебя есть план.

— Да? Есть?

— Угу.

— Ох…

Рен опустился на колени, зачерпнул ладонями снег и приложил к лицу. Он измотал весь отряд, и сам был вымотан и понимал это, пора было возвращаться в лагерь, и он пытался убедить себя в том, что ещё один заход не решит его проблем. В конце концов он просто настолько устанет, что совершит ошибку, которую уже не сможет исправить. И снова умрёт. Так же бессмысленно, как в первый раз, и так же не решив своих проблем. Утешает конечно, что вместе с собой он утянет Тейриса, но паладин будет блаженствовать в лучах света, а он будет вечно околачиваться… хер даже знает где. Но точно в каком-то говне. И это снова не решит его проблем.

— Кхм, — интеллигентно обозначился маг у него за спиной.

Рен отнял руки от лица, смахнул оставшийся снег и обернулся.

— Хорошая погодка, — сообщил Эрен и хехекнул.

Рен тяжело поднялся на ноги, вздохнул и оглядел окружающие сугробы.

Маг стоял по щиколотку в снегу, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, и смотрел на него с вежливой улыбкой, как будто действительно проделал весь этот путь от стоянки, в темноте, только с маленьким мерцающим магическим шариком, парившим в воздухе в нескольких сантиметрах от его раскрытой ладони, чтобы поговорить о погоде.

— Да отменная, хули, — согласился Рен. Он тоже мог, знаете, быть вежливым.

— Я вот тут… хехе… прогуливался, знаешь, воздухом дышал свежим, — и для наглядности глубоко вдохнул.

Рен стоял, не шелохнувшись.

Эрен выдохнул и признался:

— Сложно с тобой.

— Да мне вот и самому сейчас непросто, — отозвался Рен, — всё порядком бы упростилось, если б ты перешёл от погоды к делу.

Эрен принял самый искренний вид и сообщил:

— Ты знаешь, ты вот очень нравишься Тейрису.

— Да что ты, — мрачно ответил Рен, — вот это новость месяца.

— Нет, правда, — с жаром начал убеждать его Эрен и даже приложил руку к сердцу. — Он просто… как это… сгорает от страсти.

«Ну ты и идиот», — произнёс в его голове голос Телана.

— И что, — ещё мрачнее спросил Рен, — он послал тебя ко мне с этой благой вестью?

— Нет, что ты, он не может признаться, — сокрушённо объяснил Эрен.

Телан в его голове хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

— Да что ты, — повторил Рен, — а что ж, неужто у него язык наконец оторвался?

— Ну, ты же знаешь Тейриса, — доверительным тоном ответил Эрен и покачал головой. — Некоторые вещи он просто не может сказать вслух.

Телан в его голове в отчаянном жесте воздел руки к небу, потряс ими и прижал теперь уже обе ладони к лицу.

Рен молча смотрел на Эрена. Эрен молча смотрел на Рена. Телан убрал руки от лица и с молчаливым осуждением смотрел на Эрена внутри его головы.

— Ты знаешь, а вот ты мне не нравишься, — наконец сказал Рен.

— О, это-то как раз-таки хорошо, — торопливо заверил его Эрен. — Ты мне тоже совершенно не нравишься. То есть ты мне очень симпатичен как танк и… как дк… но… в общем, не в этом смысле.

— Ты мне сейчас вообще ни в каком смысле не нравишься, — уточнил Рен.

— Ну… тогда я, наверное, пойду. Хе-хе.

— Угу, — согласился Рен.

Эрен медленно, даже немного величественно развернулся и, сопровождаемый мерцанием своего магического огонька, неторопливо скрылся за деревьями.

Рен проводил его взглядом, тоже медленно вытащил из ножен меч, неторопливо повернулся, размахнулся и со всей силы рубанул рунным клинком по сухому деревцу, ломая его в щепки.

В лагерь они возвращались тише, чем обычно. Рен снова нацепил свой шлем и ехал впереди всех, стараясь быть чуть отдельно. Они с Тейрисом временами перебрасывались несколькими фразами, но без обычного энтузиазма. В конце концов Рен буркнул «отъебись», и Тейрис по неведомой причине отъебался. Телан, обладавший способностью засыпать в любой удобный момент, кажется задрёмывал в седле под присмотром Эрена, ехавшего рядом и следившего, чтобы хант не свалился с лошади. Зендари ехала последней, полуприкрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тишиной.

Он устал и был зол. Тейрис проснулся в отменном настроении и дёргал его не переставая. Рен шёл быстро, почти не делая передышек, и в конце концов всё начинало сливаться в бесконечный мутный вихрь из крови, снега и железа, из криков, боли и нескончаемой ярости, пару раз он пропустил опасный удар, и тогда будто мир, давно потерявший для него всю чёткость своих красок, становился ещё более размытым, и он оборачивался и отвечал с ледяной, дикой жестокостью, и шёл вперёд ещё более яростно, не слыша, как Зендари кричит что-то ему вслед, срывая голос.

— Рен! Рен!

Он наносит смертельный удар уже упавшему врагу, и кто-то хватает его за руку и с силой дёргает к себе, он поворачивается и видит Тейриса. В его глазах ещё мерцают последние угасающие золотые искры, за спиной рассыпаются солнечной пылью призрачные крылья, он смотрит со злостью, за которой Рен угадывает страх, никто бы не увидел этого, но он рыцарь смерти, он чует его запах, он видит его тень, запрятанную так глубоко, что даже сам Тейрис не знает о нём, этот страх сидит в них так давно и так глубоко, что они воистину стали бесстрашными, научились жить с ним, как мертвецы научились жить без него. Это Тейрис зовёт его по имени, имени мертвеца, при жизни его никто так не звал, не было никакого Рена, Ледяная Скорбь дала ему это имя, и иногда он не был уверен, существовал ли вообще когда-то Кейрен? Тейрис продолжает кричать что-то ему в лицо, но Рен не разбирает слов. Ему плевать на слова. Сейчас ему на всё плевать, кроме желания толкнуть Тейриса в снег, прижать его к земле и наконец перестать сдерживать себя. Он делает шаг к паладину, и на лице Тейриса на мгновение мелькает что-то, похожее на растерянность. И Рен останавливается. Его бьёт дрожь, кровь колотится в висках, и он почти не может себя контролировать, но останавливается, как останавливается каждый проклятый день. Как каждый проклятый день он поддерживает эту игру и сам провоцирует её, потому что, может быть, уже одна она есть большее милосердие, чем он заслужил. Потому что он знает, кто он такой. Потому что ложь, что мертвецам неведом страх. Потому что ему страшно. Страшно от того, что он не знает, что может сделать, если перейдёт эту грань, если даст волю своему желанию, если чуть ослабит ту железную хватку, которой каждый проклятый день держит себя в узде.

— Зендари надо отдохнуть и отпиться, ты слышишь меня? Рен!

Тейрис смотрит на него, кажется, теперь с тревогой.

— Я слышу, — одними губами отвечает Рен и кивает, поняв, что Тейрис не разобрал.

И отходит в сторону. Он не будет смотреть на Тейриса. Не сейчас. Всё что угодно, только пусть он молчит. Минуту. Пусть ничего не будет. Только снег, холод и кровь на руках.

***

— Рен, притормози! Вот чёрт...

— Слева, слева, Эрен, задержи их!

— Твою мать… Пал, врубай свет, я не удержу вас всех!

— Телан, ловушки! Они прорываются через мою метель!

— Чёртов проклятый ублюдок, живи сам, понял? Мне не до тебя. Хант, уходи, уходи!

— Секундочку...

— Тейрис, назад!

— Его положат там одного!

— Блядь… Тейрис… о блядь... Маг, уйди оттуда, ради лоа!

— Рен!

— Рен!

— Блядь, чтоб он сдох и его сожрали крысы.

— Я выдержу.

— Ради лоа, Эрен их задержит, уходи.

— Уводи их, Тейрис.

— Хер там плавал, зомбак. Ща добьём.

— Я ненавижу вас, я вас всех подчиню куклами вуду, и вы будете мне служить.

— Ещё немного, Зендари, подержи нас ещё немного, я помогу.

— ВЫ НЕ НОРМ!

— Мы знаем, Зендари, мы знаем, ещё немного…

Они всё-таки взяли эти чёртовы руины. Зендари так устала, что даже не могла орать. Телан с Эреном лежали прямо на земле, передавая друг другу фляжку с бренди. Тейрис какое-то время стоял, отбросив меч, уперевшись руками в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Рен прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Поэтому, когда Тейрис, отдышавшись, кинулся на него, он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Что это блядь было?! Я же предупреждал тебя!

Рен ответил неохотно:

— Я забыл.

У Тейриса стало такое лицо, словно он прикусил язык и сейчас захлебнётся собственным ядом.

— Да?! Мы чуть не сдохли потому, что у тебя память плохая?! Это твоё объяснение? Ой, ну конечно, это же неважно, мы же всё равно не сдохли, да? Значит всё норм. А почему не сдохли? А, да, точно, потому что ты такой крутой. Да?

— Да, мы живы, — медленно и отчётливо произнёс Рен. — Ты этому не рад? Лучше бы ты был прав, а мы мертвы?

— Я и так был прав, — прорычал Тейрис. — И сейчас прав. И мы живы вопреки тому, что это ты кругом неправ.

— Я тоже там был! — сорвался Рен. — Да, я облажался, ты это хочешь услышать? Но мне тоже было херово! Но мы живы!

— Да, когда тебе херово, тебе заебись! — тоже заорал Тейрис.

И оказался настолько не готов к тому, что случилось дальше, что даже не стал сопротивляться. Рен молча схватил его за плечо и дёрнул за собой. Зендари безразлично проводила их взглядом. Рен протащил Тейриса через проход с обвалившейся крышей, оглядевшись, втолкнул в небольшое помещение без окон и почти швырнул к стене. Тейрис только успел выставить перед собой руки, чтоб со всей силы не впечататься лицом в каменную кладку, а в следующее мгновение Рен уже развернул его, толкнул ладонью в грудь, прижал к стене спиной и со всей силы ударил кулаком свободной руки по камням рядом с его лицом, раздирая костяшки в кровь. Тейрис отвернулся, как смог, и зажмурился, и услышал, как Рен кричит:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Он открыл глаза и взглянул Рену в лицо. Дк был так близко, что Тейрис ощущал бившую его мелкую дрожь и горячее прерывистое дыхание на своих губах. То, что он раньше принял за усталость, не было ею — Рен не был уставшим, он был напряжён, взвинчен до предела, до какой-то болезненной, режущей грани, которую Тейрис ощущал почти физически.

— Я… — выдохнул Тейрис и не договорил, потому что Рен вдавил его в стену ещё сильнее и перебил:

— Что? Тейрис, что тебе от меня надо?

— Да ничего! — попытался крикнуть Тейрис, но получилось куда тише и жалобнее, потому что вдохнуть как следует он не мог.

— Ты уверен? — неожиданно язвительно спросил Рен.

— Нет, — собрав последние остатки наглости, ответил Тейрис, — но что-то больше ничего не приходит на ум.

— Блядь, — прорычал Рен. — Тейрис…

Он придвинулся ещё ближе и Тейрис уже ничего не различал, кроме синего света его глаз, от которого не мог оторвать взгляд, и как у него самого кровь пульсировала в висках, не хватало воздуха, и это дикое, почти пугающее возбуждение накатывало на него, заставляя мысли путаться, всё вокруг путаться, размываться и терять очертания, всё, кроме Рена, и он выдохнул, почти безотчётно:

— Что?

— Просто скажи «нет», — едва слышно прошептал Рен, почти касаясь губами его губ, и его голос звучал иначе, как никогда раньше, с отчаянием. — Скажи «нет» и всё, и я...

— Да, — ответил Тейрис и поцеловал его.

Телан сел и прислушался.

— Хе-хе, не орут больше, — сказал Эрен, продолжая лежать, где упал.

— Да, судя по звукам, они там срывают латы и швыряют их в стену, — задумчиво заметил Телан.

Зендари протянула руку раскрытой ладонью вверх и пошевелила пальцами:

— Гоните полтинники.

— Может, просто подрочим? — без особой надежды предложил Тейрис. — Холодно тут.

— Чёрта с два, — ответил Рен, бросая нагрудник в угол, где уже валялась половина снаряжения Тейриса. — Ты сказал «да» — живи с этим.

Тейрис засмеялся, потянул его к себе и снова поцеловал.

Часть каменной кладки пола уже поросла мхом, туда они бросили меховые плащи.

— Ты же вроде должен быть холодный, ну, типа, труп, — заметил Тейрис.

— Паладин, ну у тебя и стереотипы.

Действительно, тупой стереотип. Рен был горячий, как печка.

— Я хочу тебя видеть, — хрипло сказал он и Тейрис откинулся на спину и потянул его к себе.

Каждая секунда долбанного месяца стоила этого момента, того, как Тейрис стонал и запрокидывал голову, бьющейся жилки на его шее, того, как он прошептал «сильнее» и сам резче задвигался навстречу, и вцепился пальцами Рену в плечи, прикусил губу, закрыл глаза, а потом Рен попросил: посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — и Тейрис смотрел, не отрываясь, и запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать, и Рен целовал его, пока Тейрис, обессиленный, не уронил голову обратно на складки мехового плаща и снова не застонал, Рен обхватил ладонью его шею сзади, и двигался ещё сильнее, резче, Тейрис задрожал и широко распахнул глаза, и смотрел на него, не отрываясь, снова смотрел, как много лет никто не смотрел на его лицо, и он шептал, сам не осознавая этого «пожалуйста, пожалуйста», и Тейрис отвечал «да», и снова тянулся поцеловать, и прижимаясь к его губам Рен кончил, застонав ему в рот, и потом Тейрис прижимал его голову к своей груди, перебирал пальцами его волосы, и говорил так, что Рен слышал, как он улыбается: да, дк, ну стоило же столько ждать. И Рен отвечал: как же ты заебал...

— Ты отвела им три дня. Моя ставка истекает на день раньше. Эрен вообще лох, ставил на неделю, так что его сразу можно вычеркнуть.

— Я в них верил, а они… эх… Слабаки.

— Я сказала «ставка» и поставила на то, что вот прям щас, здесь. Всё по правилам.

— Ты сказала сразу, как они ушли. А они ушли ебаться! У тебя на глазах!

— Технически они просто покинули помещение. Кто мог дать гарантию?

— Это жульничество.

— Это вуду, чувак. Не спорь с вуду, ушастый.

— Ты свои-то уши видела?

— Да. У тебя меньше.

— Э…

— Гони бабло, эльф, правила есть правила, сам же говорил.

— По правилам ты...

— Скажите, а вот что, теперь вы будете сраться, раз эти перестали, да?

— Ставка!

— Ставка!

— Я первая сказала.

— Щас там, ага. Пусть Эрен решает, он всё равно опять всё просрал.

— Хе-хе. А на что ставим-то?

— Что они не перестанут.

Рен открыл глаза и резко сел в кровати.

— Что? — сонно спросил Тейрис.

— Ааа...— неуверенно протянул дк, моргая и оглядываясь.

— Ты отрубился ночью у меня, — объяснил Тейрис и глянул на него одним глазом. — Ты сколько вообще не спал?

Рен прищурился, видимо прикидывая.

— Суток четверо.

— Хренассе, — впечатлился Тейрис и открыл второй глаз. — А чё, так можно?

— Можно, но на четвёртые сутки становится не очень.

— Не очень, — пробурчал Тейрис и заворочался под одеялом. — Не очень ему… Ничёсе у тебя «не очень». Надо предупреждать о таком «не очень» до того, как с тобой решат переспать.

— Ну ты б тогда оповестил меня заранее. И кстати у тебя в твоей книжке, вон, которая на столе валяется, гоблинской, что, не написано про нашу физиологию?

— Да не добрался я ещё до текста, блин.

Рен хмыкнул.

— Мы сегодня идём куда-то?

— Дк забыл. Ха-ха, — обрадовался Тейрис.

— Ох, блядь… Ты же ещё даже не проснулся, ну…

— Мне не надо бодрствовать, чтобы тебя доставать. Это ваще несложно.

— Как ты…

— ...заебал, да. А ты псих. Что? Всё? Физиология вернулась? У нас ещё есть часа полтора. Главное не забудь в процессе, чё делать.

— Заткнись.

— Щас прям.


End file.
